Abby and Logan crash into me
by Echoraven13
Summary: This fan fiction is about the characters Abby and Logan falling in love from the book Crash Into You by Katie McGarry... Sorry but the summary suck but trust just give a try and you'll be hooked OH! And this is NOT! a one-shot! The rating is for later on chapters.


Abby's P.O.V.O

Jesus Christ how hard is it to find one fucking store because its obviously more complicated than you can imagine AND! I'm walking so this is damned fucked up but i can't get a fucken car because of my god damned fucked… But my train of thought was broken when I hear an all to familiar voice.

"Hello Abby. What are you doing on my streets because last time I heard from you we agreed to stay off each others streets. You do remember don't you?" DAMNIT! Eric caught me on his streets SHIT things just got real but when he steps closer to me I don't take that easily and say in an emotionless tone "Take one more step closer Eric and I swear I'll go find where you sleep at night and cut off your balls and then cut em up and make you eat em peace by peace." He does show a little shock but it quickly fades and is replaced with a smirk "My my Abby I would show some respect but hey it's not all a big deal since my dick is delicious beyond words and if you don't believe me you can go ahead and try em out yourself since it's probably not a problem for you right you little cunt" and that was the tipping point I socked him across the face with all my strength and quickly regretted it.

I ran for it but heard footstep's and turn and see Eric's little pussy bodyguards but they are quicken my pace aroundd try to stop myself from running into this guy who had his back turned to me but looks likey feet's break's don't work on time and I slam into him. He stumbles forward a bit and when he turn's around and see Logan I had just barely considered a friend I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding a breath his black eyes bore into mine but they break away from my eyes when he see's Eric and his bodyguards Logan's hair falls in front of his eyes and with the anger and protection I see inside them with his tallness and al those muscles flexing I have to admit it. HE LOOKS SEXY! Especially with the tone fitted black muscle shirt and grayish blue jeans with black combat boots but when he turns to me and says run I then realize that in the first time in my life I'm scared beyond words.

Logans p.o.v.o

I tell her to run and for the first time since the short time I've known her I see fear in her eye's and it make's me feel awful to see her like this but I get this feeling that I should protect her but what she does next surprises the fuck out of me she falls into my arms scared for life telling me she has no idea what to do next.

When I see them coming closer and hate the fact that knowing if we waste more time they'll beat the shit out of me and my Abby WHOA! WHAT THE HELL! Did I just say MY Abby DAMN need to watch my thoughts WAIT! FOCUS! I tell myself and say to Abby "Hey Abby either run or get beat so come on I can hold em back while you run."  
But obviously she doesn't listen and says with a shaky voice "Not without you Logan. Your not getting hurt because of me alright." It was a fucken demand and since she's in this state right now I do the only thing I can think of I pick her up bridal style and begin to run.

DAMN she's as light as a birds feather and when I look back down at her I realize how god damn beautiful she looks she has her black hair strewn across her face her three inch scar on her right eyebrow completes her look of perfect suave but feisty body with grey stormy eyes and long straight black hair with blood red lips without lipstick on em but the heavily coated black eyeliner with black mascara and a dark blue fitted hoodie sweater(like always wearing a sweater) and light blue grayish ripped jeans and black combat boots similar to mine makes her look so sexily dangerous for a girl and I suddenly realize how bad I want a kiss, a moan, a hug I want I want I want… HER.

Abby's p.o.v.o.

I see Logan staring at me intently and feel wanted but when I look back for the bodyguards their no there so I look back at Logan and say with a stuttering voice because I still felt fear and adrenaline "L-L-Logannn II tthey're ggggone." And as soon as he hears that he stops and turns around and also finds that they had disappeared.

So he looks back at me and when he does I suddenly notice the difference in him he has gotten snakebites and a scar shaped as a kinda tilted 'x' and he's got a new tattoo well his first tattoo he knows I'm checkin him out and then I feel him starting to put me down and as soon as my feet touch the floor I fall back on my knees.

H responds at a blinding speed by lifting me back up and pulling me into his arms and I don't object like the usual Abby everyone knows would have and I say so quietly I bet he doesn't hear "Will you take me with you tonight I don't want to go home" I feel him stiffen and I regret ever asking him "ssorry I shouldn't have asked such a question I'm too much problem for your family but thank you for helping me I really appreciate it but I'll be leaving now"

I let go of him careful not to fall again once im sure my legs are fine I begin to walk away a tear rolling down my cheek and I ask myself WHY? Why am I such a PROBLEM? But I'm once again broken from my thoughts as I see a pale hand grab my wrist and turn me around I look into Logan's black holes as eyes and take notice he's gone way paler too.

A second tear rolls down my cheek and I turn away shyly but he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him he stops the third tear with his index finger and then he cups my red tinted cheeks from the cold and says so soothingly I swear it's what an angels voice sounds like "Don't you ever mention to me that you're a problem because to me that's the last thing you are. You are my new light. My new life. My new addiction. Alright little bird?" And for the first time I notice a slight Russian accent to his voice and now I now the cause for the raging hurricane inside me.. It's HIM. MY NEW OBSESSION.

Logans P.O.V.O.

I see a wave a of realization hit her, I could tell because I get the same face when it happens to me and then she answers "I'm nothing close to be being anybody's light I'm more like everybody's black hole." I've always wanted to know this girl inside and out but with that simple sentence it seems as if she's just told me everything there is to know. There's got to be more and I need her to tell me what the missing piece to this whole puzzle is and if she won't tell me then I'll figure it out on my own. People say she's bad news well if they come near me with anything negative on their mind about her then it won't be my fault when their parents get hospital bills in the mail.

I decide to respond to her a way that will show her she's not just bad news to me I do what it takes to tell her everything I feel in one swift movement. I KISS HER.

Abby's P.O.V.O.

HE KISSED ME. WHAT TO DO. WHAT TO DO. WHAT TO DO.!.! But I have to admit his lips are so soft that DAMN! I do the most outrageous thing I've ever done I KISS BACK! That is so unlike me but if I've ever had to admit something not by force it's that I. I. I. have fallen for a guy that is way out of my league and guess what I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!.!.

Logan's P.O.V.O.

I've never felt angels lips before but I'm pretty sure they're just like hers and then the most amazing thing that could have ever happened happens to me. SHE KISSED BACK.

I have indeed no buts included have fallen for the girl known as impossible, I don't care.

I wonder if anyone's ever felt like they're actually on cloud 9 because if yes then they must have the need to experience cloud 29 and if you have not figured it out yet it's because right at this second I'm floating on cloud 29. JESUS! This is what a girly girl should be saying not me I'm a dude. I'm a guy. I'm a MAN! I swiftly pull apart from her lips and I hear her whimper in despair and feel pride flowing through my veins and when I look into those eyes again and can't help myself from asking cockily "So you asked if you could stay with me? Right?" and I chuckled at her response.

DISCLAIMER

NO I DO NOT OWN CRASH INTO ME ONLY THE AUTHOR OF THE BOOK DOES AND THAT'S Katie McGarry

AUTHOR'S NOTE'S

YES THIS IS INDEED MY FIRST FANFIC SO SORRY IF IT SUCKS BUT HONESTLY I TRIED MY BEST SOOO WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO AY OH YEAH! I WILL BE UPDATING SOOOOONNN ENOUGH BUT IN ORDER TO DO THAT I NEED SOME REVIEWS ON MY STORY LIKE JUST TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT AND YESS I DO ACCEPT FLAMES. KK BYE! R&R.


End file.
